30 minutes once the london eye move and you kiss me in between
by Imorz
Summary: Agustus terindah. Dari salah satu kapsul The London Eye; diamati oleh bangunan-bangunan borjuis dan sungai Thames, Takahiro menarik garis senyum sebelum mencicipi sampanye dan ciuman syahdu.


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

30 minutes once the london eye move and you kiss me in between © Imorz

Agustus terindah. Dari salah satu kapsul The London Eye; diamati oleh bangunan-bangunan borjuis dan sungai Thames, Takahiro menarik garis senyum sebelum mencicipi sampanye dan ciuman syahdu.

* * *

Dalam dompetnya, hanya ada beberapa lipat lembar poundsterling menyapa halo (dan kasihan; miris) dan kartu-kartu terselip di beberapa kantung. Hanamaki Takahiro terlalu malas pergi mengambil uang untuk merogoh beberapa kertas demi menggemukkan dompet. Jika ia pergi, bus jurusan The London Eye bisa lenyap dalam sekejap. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan apa pun.

Saat ini Waterloo sedang padat, baik masyarakat lokal maupun turis asing, seperti Takahiro. Bulan kedua musim panas banyak orang ingin bepergian dengan menaiki kereta Eurostar di stasiun Waterloo. Takahiro justru menunggu bus nomer, 211, 24, atau 11 lewat di depan mata.

Issei mengajaknya naik The London Eye. Permintaan dilisan dua hari yang lalu, di sebuah kafe yang menyajikan makanan _western_ lengkap dengan _live music_ akustik. Awalnya hanya terucap begitu saja, bahkan seakan tidak benar-benar niat; tapi pagi tadi, Issei mengiriminya pesan ajakan jalan-jalan menaiki The London Eye (lengkap dengan emotikon menjulur lidah dan kiriman foto terlampir hanya memakai handuk setikas pinggang). Takahiro tersedak panekuk dalam apartemen.

Bus nomor dua satu satu berhenti, Takahiro melangkah masuk dan meletakkan bokong pada kursi deret ketiga sebelah kiri. Ia meninggalkan Waterloo, tersisip kata sampai jumpa lagi dalam hati. Takahiro mengutuk sikap kekanakan yang tak kunjung sirna. Dua kursi tepat di depannya terisi penuh. Satu kepala laki-laki, satu kepala perempuan. Tiba-tiba bergerak, kepala wanitanya bertumpu di pundak pria. Takahiro tersenyum tulus.

Dari kiri kaca, jalanan London tampak ikut berlari menyamakan roda bus berputar. Pelbagai toko berlalu dari ujung ke ujung, bergantian, satu toko dengan toko lainnya. Pejalan kaki tertinggal jauh. Takahiro merengkel otot-ototnya, mendorong kedua lengannya ke depan tetapi tidak sampai mengenai belakang kursi di depan. Bisa-bisa ia diamuk dua sejoli tadi.

The London Eye berdiri dengan gagah, bentuknya kurang lebih seperti kincir angin. Tiga puluh dua kapsul bertengger layaknya buah-buah apel. Takahiro bisa melihat The London Eye, gedung parlemen, dan menara jam Big Ben secara bersamaan. Dan sungai Thames yang mengalir persis di dekatnya. Bus-bus lain ikut berhenti dan menurunkan para turis teranyar.

Matsukawa Issei menunggunya di area loket. Ia berdiri, setia, dengan penampilan trendi dan kasual. Kemeja lengan tergulung dan tatanan rambut rapi selalu menjadi favorit Takahiro. Setelah kaki turun dari dua-tiga tangga bus, Takahiro berjalan cepat (lengan kirinya menurunkan sisi kanan kaus yang terangkat) lalu memeluk orang terkasih.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga."

Issei menunjukkan tiket. Kapsul khusus untuk pasangan, _cupid capsule_ , katanya. Takahiro tidak perlu ikut membayar, Issei yang traktir. Diam-diam Takahiro bersyukur mengingat poundsterling dalam lipatan dompet hanya cukup menaiki bus pulang-pergi.

Lengan Issei terangkat. "Ayo, kita berkencan di dalam London Eye."

Lantas Takahiro menyambut uluran tangan; menggenggamnya erat takut lepas kapan saja. Ia melirik area penjualan tiket, dipadati oleh orang-orang yang mengantri seperti ekor naga.

"Apa kau juga mengantri seperti mereka?"

"Ya, kemarin. Karena aku hanya sendiri, kasirnya menatapku kasihan ketika aku meminta tiket untuk kapsul pasangan."

"Mungkin dia kira kau bujangan yang terlalu memimpikan pasangan ideal untuk naik The London Eye." Takahiro mengakhiri dengan tawa.

"Aku sudah tidak bujangan."

"Oh."

"Kau juga."

"Oh. Ya, _well_ , tersangkanya siapa, kita berdua tahu, begitulah."

Kekehan Issei mengucur, lalu kembali diam. Tersisa Takahiro yang mengutuk diri karena malu. Pagutan tangan masih belum terpisah. Issei mengeratkan tangannya diam-diam (dan bibir tersungging senyum setengah).

Sampanye dan jus jeruk menanti di dalam kapsul. Lagu roman mengalun membelai ruang dengar, rata-rata lagu lawas dengan lirik erotis—maksudnya apa, Takahiro ingin tahu sebab. Mereka memilih duduk berlawanan, alasan utama ingin menatap rupa terkasih sebelum terkesima—lupa oleh keindahan kota London.

The London Eye bergerak, kapsul bergetar, Takahiro cepat memegangi dinding belakang. Issei, tampak begitu santai, menuang sampanye ke dalam dua mulut gelas. Busa naik sampai garis permukaan.

"Bersulang?" Issei mengangkat gelas, satu alis naik penuh persuasi.

Takahiro lantas tersenyum, reflek. "Bersulang."

"Kita akan berputar selama tiga puluh menit."

Takahiro meletakkan gelas. "Satu kali putar?"

"Satu kali putar."

"Aku pikir itu waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang jika itu bersamamu. Selama tiga puluh menit, kau akan melakukan apa saja selain memandangku?"

Issei menatapnya, lama, penuh. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan—benar, selain memandangmu tentu saja. Pergi ke sini, selain ingin mengajakmu duduk berdua di dalam London Eye, mungkin aku akan menikmati pemandangan di bawah seperti orang kebanyakan dan berciuman denganmu sebelum tiga puluh menit berakhir."

Takahiro mendengarkan dengan senyuman, semakin lebar, semakin lebar. "Apa berciuman denganku menyenangkan?"

"Tidak perlu kautanya. Lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat Istana Buckingham." Issei menyesap sampanye, "Kau pasti sedang melayang tinggi sampai langit ketujuh."

"Kau tahu aku, Mattsun." Takahiro mengakhiri dengan kekehan.

Sisi utara The London Eye menyajikan pemandangan borjuis Royal Opera House, Alexandra Palace, dan museum British. Bangunan-bangunan lain tampak seumpama balok-balok lego yang disusun rapi satu dengan lainnya. Takahiro menekan kaca dengan ujung-ujung jari, wajahnya mendekat sampai memunculkan refleksi. Ia bisa ke seluruhan London. Issei ikut mengamati dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sudah pernah ke Royal Opera House?"

Takahiro masih memandang ke luar, "Belum."

"Kasihan."

Ia berbalik menoleh dengan wajah masam. "Ya, aku baru pindah ke sini beberapa bulan sedangkan Kau sudah empat tahun bermukim di sini. Jangan kasihani aku, Tuan."

"Kalau tidak boleh mengasihani, lalu apa?"

Takahiro memilih duduk. "Lebih baik kau cium aku, seperti yang kau inginkan. Sebelum tiga puluh menit berakhir."

"Aku tidak ingin bohong. Tiga puluh menit itu terlalu sebentar untuk menikmati bibirmu."

"Oh, Matsukawa Issei. Tadi kau bawa aku turun, lalu kau bawa aku naik lagi. Jenius."

Bersamaan, dua gelas bertangkai di sisihkan ke salah satu sudut meja. Botol sampanye mengikuti. Jus jeruk mengikuti. Takahiro memperhatikan. Issei mencondongkan wajah, menggapai bibir di depan yang menunggu disapa. Menekan lembut ala-ala sajak para pujangga Perancis.

Pelupuk turun menyesap nikmat pada bibirnya. Takahiro antusias, lengan terangkat menggapai pipi dan rahang lawan yang kokoh. Pikirannya mengabur, mulai tidak peduli lagi dengan balok-balok lego London, Royal Opera House, sampanye, dan lain-lain. Mereka raib satu-satu, tersisa bayangan putih dalam kepala. Ciuman Issei begitu harmonis memanjakan Takahiro dan bulan Agustus.

Mundur perlahan, menangkap tajam dua bola mata yang baru terbuka. "Aku takut ini akan berakhir lebih dari tiga puluh menit."

Masih menekan pipi dan rahang Issei, Takahiro tertawa kecil. Ia gigit bibir bawah, maju mengecup singkat. "Ya. Aku sama takutnya."

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya setelah ini."

"Sekarang aku ingin tiga puluh menit cepat-cepat berakhir."

Lantas Issei menggenggam tangan yang menyentuh pipinya. Ia mundur, kembali duduk menyentuh empuk sofa kapsul pasangan. "Nikmati saja dulu. Kau nikmati London, aku nikmati dirimu."

"Aku juga ingin menikmati dirimu."

"Oh, itu nanti saja."

Takahiro mengalah. "Tadi itu hanya bercanda. Baiklah, aku akan menikmati London."

"Nikmati sesukamu."

The London Eye bergerak seperti air yang berarus tenang. Menghanyutkan, damai. Kini, kapsul mereka berada di puncak tertinggi. Seluruh London hanya tinggal sebesar genggaman tangan. Manusia-manusia yang berjalan itu tampak sangat kecil; dan rapuh. Takahiro sadar bahwa entitas mereka hanya sebesar butir pasir dan beberapanya memiliki sifat sombong mencapai matahari.

Tiga puluh menit belum usai, kapsul masih berada di puncak. Takahiro menikmati London, Issei menatap Takahiro.

"Ya, aku menikmati dirimu."

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: gak ngerti kenapa saya akhir-akhir ini begitu nafsuan sama matsuhana. racun mereka dahsyat memang. mari besarkan matsuhana!


End file.
